iNFECTIOUS
by LizRedfield
Summary: Freddie Benson is going on a vacation from his job in a Pear Store. His vacation is to the famous Banoi Island. He first heard about it two years ago and has been saving up for the expensive trip. If only he knew what he was really spending all that money on...(Seddie, Zombies, and a possible Love Square) (may have Cibby)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Why..._

_All I wanted was to have a fun vacation from working at the Pear Store._

_Instead..._

_I get a thousand crazed people chasing after me on an island._

_"Freddie! Come On! We gotta move!"_

_Days, Weeks, maybe even Months of running around, hiding, finding food, and people dying._

_"Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Move your fucking ass!"_

_The only good thing about this is that I have my friends. Though at the same time I wish they didn't have to go through this too._

_My life sucks..._


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Banoi

**iNFECTIOUS**

**I'm sorry i haven't been around for a WHILE, but there have been some problems in my personal life that i don't actually feel like explaining right now.**

**I'm still thinking of ideas for my other fics, but haven't thought of much yet. So far I have a few ideas for **_**iVampire **_**and maybe**_** iAm a Sea Creature.**_

**I've been thinking more about this for a long time though and thought I should just type it up and **_**maybe**_** post it on fanfiction.**

**anyway, this fanfic is slightly based on the video Dead Island. (you don't need to know it to read this though)**

**Summary: Freddie Benson is going on a vacation from his job in a Pear Store. His vacation is to the famous Banoi Island. He first heard about it two years ago and has been saving up for the expensive trip. If only he knew what he was really spending all that money on...(Zombies, and a **_**possible**_** Love **_**Square**_**)**

**WARNING!: There MIGHT be a bitchy Carly so if you do not like that then exit this page.**

**Pairing: Seddie, may have VERY SLIGHTLY Creddie :/ and may have Cibby.**

**This fic is about Love and Survival**

**Chapter One:**** Welcome to Banoi Island **_**(Prologue)**_

_**Ages: Freddie, 23/Sam, 22/Carly, 22**_

_**Month: Feburary**_

_**Year: 2019**_

_**Time: 11:19 AM**_

**Freddie's POV**

I have been waiting for this day for about a year! ...or more. I have been saving up most of my money to go on this trip for so long! I'll probably stay there for about two weeks. I do have about three weeks off from work anyway.

I can't believe it. I'm FINALLY going on a vacation! I've been waiting for this day for far too long!...though i do wish **they **were with me...

My friends and I... we seperated. But NOT because of a fight or anything like that! I applied for a college in New York, Carly applied for one somewhere in Massachusetts, and Sam applied for one in California. We still chatted online, sometimes on video. But we grew a little apart. The video chatting would stop and we'd be just typing to each other. Suprisingly it would be mostly Sam and I (until she told me she was moving away for a year or so and hasn't answered my messages). Before we went to college we would hang out by ourselves with no one else. Some people would ask if we were dating, whcih always made me blush and think to myself _I Wish_. Gibby and I still hang out though. He went to Banoi Island yesterday and we're going to meet each other at the hotel.

Anyway, I had everything ready. I headed for the taxi waiting for me outside to take me to the airport, which will take me to Banoi Island! _Why is it called Banoi?_

The taxi drove down to the airport, dropped me off at the airport, and I got on the flight to Banoi Island. There was a Pamphlet on the back of the seat in front of me. I took it and read about Banoi Island.

_**Banoi Island is one of several islands in the Papua New Guinean region in the Pacific. It is a popular resort island for vacationers and tourists, home to the well-known Banoi Holiday Resort where the Royal Palms Resort hotel **_(where i will be staying) _**is situated. The island also has a capital, the city of Moresby, in addition to other towns and settlements. There is a smaller island nearby, which houses one of the strictest maximum security prisons in the world, Banoi High-security Prison.**_

Just reading about this place is getting me excited. But I am tired.

* * *

_**4:47 PM**_

"Excuse me, Sir. We have arrived." A woman shook me awake from my sleep. "Are you allright?"

I looked at her and nodded my head with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She was a flight attendant. She smiled and walked away to wake any other passengers up.

I got up from my seat and grabbed the small suitcase that had my laptop and other valuables. When I glanced out the window, i couldn't take my eyes off. Banoi Island was even more beautiful than i saw in magazines, and on television. "Whoa."

"Beautiful, right?" I heard the same woman speak. I turned to face her.

"Yes. Very."

"I took my first vacation here with my family after getting this job. I enjoyed it greatly. I'm sure you would too."

"I hope so."

"Well, i'll let you go. Have fun at your stay here."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the airport after getting my other suitcase and got in a taxi. "Royal Palms Resort Hotel, please."

"You got it."

I watched as the beautiful plants and glistening water passed by. The cabins on the beach and families having fun. _I wish i had a family with me right now. A Wife and Two Children..._ I smiled sadly at the thought.

"Allright, We're here. That'll be $15.27." **(A/N: I don't know much about taxi's, i don't know how the money is added. I don't ride cabs much.)** The cab driver said. I gave him a $20 bill and told him to keep the change. "Thanks" he said as he got out of the cab to open the trunk for me.

I grabbed my suitcase and looked at the hotel. "Whoa." I said for the second time today.

"Yup," The taxi driver said as he stood next to me. "And the inside is just as beautiful." I smiled and almost jumped in excitment. _I can't wait to start my vacation! _"Have fun, but be careful..." The driver said as he walked away and drove off.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful scenery. The pools, the beach, the palm trees,the flowers..._ I want to live here..._

Too bad I don't think i'd be able to afford a house on this island. They looked really expensive. I looked at the building I will be staying at, The Royal Palms Resort Hotel. It was kind of a Pyramid shape, but with the top half of the building tilting to the side. I admit, besides the building having the tilting affect, it looked pretty dull, but that should be a good thing. When I see a bad trailer to a movie, I watch it and i like the movie. So I hope the inside is as good as the pictures online. _I hate it when a website for hotels or apartments would lie about the inside._

I started walking toward the hotel entrance, watching the families have fun in the pools. I couldn't help but smirk when a few ladies were staring at me. I entered the building and stopped...

I had this strange feeling of excitment that hit me right when i touched the door. I smiled and opened it.

I was in the lobby and it was VERY big and beautiful. there were stairs on the right leading to a casino, and stairs on the left that led to a buffet. In the middle was the front desk. The workers looked like they were having fun, riding the carts that hold luggage, entertaining the people as they walked by. _I'm gonna love it here._

I walked up to there front desk. There were two girls there. One was writing on pieces of paper doing her work with her back to me and the other talking to her about random things. I rang the bell. A girl with black hair and pink streaks in two pigtails turned around. It said her name was Alisa. She was a very pretty Asian woman. She was the one talking a lot. "Oh, Hi, um hold on a sec." She tapped her friend on the shoulder. "It's my lunch break, I'm gonna go get some lunch. Can you deal with this customer please?" She asked.

The other worker nodded. "Fine."

"Thank You!" Alisa said as she hugged her friend. _Well, She's hyper alot. _I chuckled. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Uh, just a hot dog please."

"Okay!" She said as she picked up her purse and started leaving.

"Thanks!" The other worker called out to Alisa as she got up and walked up to me, looking down at a computer. "Hi, Welcome to the Royal Palms Resort Hotel, how may I help you?" She asked as she typed on the computer. _She looks and sounds familiar..._

She had golden locks that reached her mid-waist (she must have cut it) and bangs swept to the side. I looked at her name tag.

"Sam?"


	3. Chapter 2: Together Again

_**Chapter Two:**__** Together Again**_

_**Month: Feburary**_

_**Year: 2019**_

_**Time: 6:24 PM**_

_"Hi, Welcome to the Royal Palms Resort Hotel, how may I help you?" She asked as she typed on the computer. She looks and sounds familiar..._

_She had golden locks that reached her mid-waist (she must have cut it) and bangs swept to the side. I looked at her name tag._

_"Sam?"_

She looked up at me. Those beautiful blue eyes, that i missed so much, now staring into mine. "Freddie?"

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, the hotel I worked at in California is connected to this hotel and they needed more workers while I needed more money, so I took the job. But it's only for about a year. Though, I was thinking of staying here longer than that. I had some trouble in California, but here I got a nice apartment at a cheap price and i'm able to actually pay the rent." _oh..._

"Oh..." I didn't want her staying here. I wanted to get to see her whenever I can. Face to Face, not over video.

"So, did you have a reservation?" she asked.

"Uh, yea."

"Okay." she started typing on the computer. she grabbed a card from the back and gave it to me. "Room number 224." She smiled at me. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." I smiled back. I didn't want to leave this spot. I wanted to stay, talk to her. But there would be other people coming soon to check in or check out. "See you later." I said as I started my way to my room.

"Freddie!" I looked back toward Sam. "There's a party going on in the club in this hotel tonight. Here," She handed me a pamphlet. It was advertising the club at this hotel. "It'd be cool if you can come."

I smirked at her. "You sure you want to be around a dork like me?"

She rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. "Just be there. Please?"

I chuckled. "I'll be there."

* * *

I walked out of the elevator looking through the pamphlet. I couldn't wait til it started. I had about an hour and a half to get ready. I looked up and saw a girl with dark hair in a ponytail going inside her room a few doors down. She looked toward my direction and stopped what she was doing.

"Freddie?!" She yelled. I raised my right eyebrow. The girl ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh My God! I can't believe you're here!"

She released me and I finally got to see who it was. "Carly?"

"In the flesh!" She laughed. Wow, all my friends are here. _This is gonna be awesome_. She pulled me into another hug. "Are you gonna be at the party tonight?" We started walking down the hall.

"Yea, why? are you?"

"Yup. I've been to the one last night and it was AWESOME! Sometimes celebrities come to the parties, tomorrow they're gonna have one, but they won't say who. So, we have to wait til then."

"Cool, can't wait to go." Carly started her way to her door.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Hope so!" She walked into her room and closed the door.

I started to my room at the end of the hall and started unpacking my things.

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock, which meant the party would start soon. I started getting ready for the party. After taking a shower, I put on dark blue jeans, black converse, a wife-beater, and a blue and black plaid button-up shirt over it with the buttons unbuttoned. I brushed my hair and left it in it's usual style. _I look hot!_

I chuckled and started my way to the club.

I thought about Sam, She's beautiful. She may not think it, but she is. Her beautiful golden locks framing her face, her blue eyes sparkling, her smile. I couldn't help the smile that covered my face.

My thoughts were interrupted by a punch to my shoulder. "Hey man, what's up?!"

"Gibby, Hey!" He gave me a hug and entered the elevator with me. "You going to the party too?"

"Duh! They have the best parties i've ever been too!"

"You've never really been to any parties."

"No one needs to know that!" I chuckled at him. He's an great friend to have. We walked out of the elevator and walked toward the back of the hotel where the club was.

We entered the club and I looked around. There were balloons, confetti flying around, loud music, and people screaming and dancing. There was a DJ at the back playing dubstep music.

"Hey Fredweird," I turned to see Sam. She hugged me. She was wearing a zebra patterned tank top, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She wore a thin layer of lipgloss and some eyeliner. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Gib."

"S'up Sam." He pulled her into a hug. They became better friends over the years.

"You guys just got here?"

"Yup" Gibby answered. "And i'm gonna go and find me some ladies to dance with. See ya!"

"Gibby never changed." Sam chuckled as we watched him looking at ladies and dancing with them.

"You look great." I complimented her. She looked really beautiful. Who am I kidding, she always looks beautiful.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she smirked. "for a dork."

I chuckled. "Of course you had to add the last part." I said as I put my arm around her and started walking toward the dance floor. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure."

We danced to different music that played until someone called Sam's name. It was Alisa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sam, you HAVE to come with me!" She was still hyper.

"Uhh-"

"She'll be right back!" Alisa told me as she dragged Sam away.

"Guess I'm gonna be alone for a whil-" I whispered to myself before again being interrupted.

"FREDDIE!" I turned to see Carly. She was dressed in a short pink halter dress with pink heels. Her hair was straightened and she wore red lipstick. _How much lipstick did she use?_

"Hey Carls."

"Hi." She dragged me over to a table. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've been working at a Pear Store in New York, but I finally got three weeks off-"

"Are you with someone?" _Well, that caught me off guard._

"What?"

"Are you with someone?"

"Uh, no. Are you?"

"I was, but it didn't work out. We actually broke up last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I wasn't really into the relationship anymore anyway." She looked down at her glass of whatever it was. A man walked up to us.

"Excuse me, but May I ask you to dance?" He asked Carly.

"Oh, Sorry, I'm busy, um-"

"Go." I told her. "Have fun." She looked like she didn't want to, but she should go and have fun, forget that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers.

I got up and saw Alisa bringing Sam back over. "Have fun!"

Sam looked up at me. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

We started dancing to a slow song that came on. And the rest was a blur.

All of a sudden I find Sam and myself, in my room roughly making out and our clothes being thrown around the room.

**Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow or the day after. I PROMISE. I'm already working on it.**


End file.
